


Day 26 of Write Every Day in November 2016 (Courting Gifts)

by twerdgirl



Series: Write Every Day in November 2016 [26]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, First Meeting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8667070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twerdgirl/pseuds/twerdgirl
Summary: Someone has been leaving gifts for Mikey





	

Mikey walked into the kitchen late Sunday morning and found his father sipping tea and reading the morning paper.   
  
"Someone left something for you".  
  
He was surprised, but saw his father pushing a package across the table. He took it and opened it. He found the next issue in his favorite comic book series.   
  
"Did they leave anything behind saying who they are?"  
  
Splinter shook his head and Mikey shrugged before going to his room to read the new comic.  
  
The next morning there was a nothing gift that had been left and one on Thursday as well, For the next three weeks Mikey received at least two gifts every week. Sometimes they were small like his favorite candy and something they were bigger like a new video game.  
  
Everyone kept trying to catch who was leaving the gifts, but they couldn't get them. Then one day there was a note with the gift. It read 'I've liked you from afar for a long time. Will you meet me at the park on Monroe ST.' Mikey decided he would go. His brothers and father were worried it wasn't safe, but he had a gut feeling that everything would be okay.  
  
Mikey went to the park and waited. He was there for almost twenty minutes before he saw someone coming. It was someone who Mikey sort of recognized he knew him from school though they'd never spoken.  
  
"Hello Michelangelo, I'm Leatherhead."  
  
Mikey smiled. "You've been the one leaving me gifts?"  
  
Leatherhead nodded. "In my family it's a tradition to court someone before asking them out on a date. I knew what you liked because I'm friends with Donatello. He was able to help me figure out what to get you."  
  
The young teen was surprised that Donnie had been helping the whole time without any of the figuring it out, but it assured Mikey that meeting Leatherhead had been the right thing to do.   
  
Mikey smile widened. "So were are we going for out first date."  
  
Leatherhead smiled "I was thinking pizza."  
  
"you're on" he said and the two made their way to the blonds favorite pizza place. The two talked and laughed and while they didn't have tons in common they were getting along really well.   
  
When they finished Leatherhead walked him home and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Mikey returned the kiss before saying; "Come have lunch with us at school."  
  
The taller teen nodded and began to leave.  
  
Mikey felt his heart fluttering with joy. He had no idea how things would progress, but he was excited to see where things would go from here.


End file.
